Kuffley Krumholtz
'''Uncle Kuffley Krumholtz' is an Organic who is Monster and Globitha's uncle and serves on the police force. Bio Although Monster loves him dearly, he is quite intimidated by him, mainly due to Uncle Kuffley's tough guy personality and snarky attitude. Despite enjoying his job, Uncle Kuffley is incredibly incompetent, and, as revealed in the episode Speeding Ticket, Monster accidentally decimates his confidence when he indicates how his toughness is a guise for his fear that everyone knows he's a failure (with the inclusion of why he never got a promotion after many years on the job). This hurts Uncle Kuffley severely and leads him to bawl for a period of time about how right Monster was in his statement. Seeing his uncle's depression worsen and on the verge of getting fired from missing work, Monster and Robot formulate a plan to do his job for him by dressing as police officers and writing as many tickets and make it appear as if he had done in order to boost his self-esteem. It backfires when they realize that Uncle Kuffley feels that even someone even more inept as him could do a much better job, as revealed he had called in sick, yet his boss and co-workers never realized absence in the first place, proclaiming him doing an "even better job than usual". Robot devises a plan when he and Monster decided to track down a blinking light thief and have Uncle Kuffley be noticed as the hero. They secrelty 'borrow' a box of blinking lights from Gart's factory and encounter Crikey, who's been hoarding blinking lights in his secret facility. When the plan falls together, Robot and Monster try and persuade (very strenuously) to Uncle Kuffley. His confidence raising a bit, yet his incompetence and stubborness to "follow his gut" keep getting in the way, taking the trio off track until they eventually find Crikey's hideout. They even assist Uncle Kuffley in discreet as he is unaware to Crikey about to strike him with a Pole-O weapon, thus leading Uncle Kuffley redeem his confidence and capture the villain, finally returning to his tough, boastful self. He made his second appearance in Spare Robot, taking his job much more seriously than had been regarded in his debut episode when he arrested Robot for jaywalking. He made his third appearance in Don't Walk!, when he was teaching a class Monster was attending after having his walking license revoked. He made his fourth appearance in Baconmas. Appearance About the same height as Monster, Uncle Kuffley's appearance contrasts greatly to his nephew's, mainly due to his skin color; he appears to be an aquatic Organic as he has ocean blue skin and fins for ears, nearly making him identical to J.D. He wears the basic police uniform of blue pants and a matching hat but his shirt is structured almost like a tank top. Trivia *It is uncertain whether or not he got promoted after the events of Speeding Ticket. *His personality is very similar to Foster from Super Troopers. *It was revealed in Baconmas that he actually does have horns much like Monster and Lev. *In the episodes The Package and Li'l Lugnuts, two (or even three) Uncle Kuffley look-alikes can be found. These have a lighter color, and have horns instead of fish scales as well as displaying much smaller pupils. *The other policeman's name is "Not Steve". *Sometimes his name is misspelled as "Cuffley."' Gallery F9B8271A-3B3E-4325-A624-8F3EC736DFD1.jpeg|“Heyyy! Knucklehead!” Uncle Kuffley greeting Monster. DEFC7970-4FD9-4F23-8448-E9641CB4E902.jpeg 05303FFF-FD54-48C8-9F5A-7484A4B19139.jpeg D16B0CFB-2EB6-46B3-8DC4-578369C398E7.jpeg FE2205B9-C048-4B88-8F4D-523B4E6A5507.jpeg 359D58A6-4075-46B3-9AB7-2879DE98B400.jpeg 834457D4-F64B-4AF5-B315-50C25AA01562.jpeg 2A427D56-FB7F-46D9-BD5F-CA0FEBFB681A.jpeg 814F073C-9ACD-4C61-948C-B36676C64378.jpeg 974F7B6B-5697-4F67-9331-768521C7E1E9.jpeg EC7631DF-74A4-44F9-A2F6-AFF3D02F32E9.jpeg B4035E50-D928-4326-B2B5-3B7CABF839CA.jpeg CF318C6B-B6C9-450A-9C98-854884745D13.jpeg 829E92C6-3E43-4974-B4E5-A5DE58CCC69D.jpeg 3698A12D-3E61-4C5B-9FB5-5C68E2AD5CDB.jpeg 3AA09121-B9B1-455B-8A18-77E2DA702577.jpeg 47283468-84C0-4CBD-AF5C-5428C38633C8.jpeg 59A02A19-68C4-4AE0-9CF1-DCF6BA11787B.jpeg 50411F5D-401E-4B3D-8E4F-07FEAA602F15.jpeg 46E8D1C1-BBF0-49AD-86FC-50A2F37BEFB7.jpeg 7B3A33DA-688C-4063-83D4-FCD924553A04.jpeg 40073ABF-BC67-49ED-9DE8-BE1AD42C5661.jpeg DA2A8F56-C913-4D8E-A50A-22DFBB0B8D0A.jpeg E6E4FD24-BCC0-4CDD-923E-AFA335C9C76E.jpeg 62B3A9EA-8425-4ED6-AC3F-2CE12932F151.jpeg 0A12F748-C916-41F7-8690-2806524E0216.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Krumholtz Family Category:Robot and Monster Category:Organics